mckingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquagamer17
Hornatus Ironheart Applied to join the server on May 27th and was accepted by SolvedRumble. Immediately I was thrown into some good nostalgia for past RP servers with being recruited from the minute I stepped out of the starter caravan I was placed into some roleplay with two players from Lyon. (Glen and Cardi) I had spoken about my characters lineage of the blacksmith profession and luckily I was recruited to work in the forges of Lyon. I had worked for free mostly learning the craft and juggling an apprenticeship at Balin23's smithy in Remyshire. My first few days were full of RP and it was mostly me getting settled in. I had realized the servant quarters were not gonna work for me so I decided to poke around behind my smithy and found an empty wall I would see call home. I would live there until 6/21/2019 when I would move out to a large house in the newly constructed Lyon township. My characters backstory: The Ironheart family is known for their strong hands and stubborn minds. As the mother of Hornatus, she was born a noble and was treated like royalty. But sadly for Hornatus, he did not receive the wealth due to him being the son of a lowborn father and that had been ripped away from a normal home at a young age. As for his father, he was a common blacksmith who hadn't had the time to teach Hornatus any of the basics schoolings a child needs but was top notch in his village within smithing until he moved into a populous town and experienced competition which took much of the profits that he had counted on to survive. But sadly his heart though made of iron could not stand any longer. The pressure of raising his son with little money and no future for him took its toll. A couple of months after his death Hornatus could not pay off the bills of the smithy and had to sell it which only spiraled him into a series of poverty and debt. On his 20th birthday, he had received a wrapped package at the entrance to his dwelling when opened there was a sword which he quickly realized was the same sword he had once lost during the liquidation of his father's blacksmith. His fathers family sword in hand he decides to take it upon himself to follow in his lineage and travel to Leyton to find work in its forges. Development in his backstory: Hornatus has a non-identical twin brother named Salman Ironheart. Hornatus grew up with his dad and Salman had grown up with their mom. Separated at birth and raised in entirely different cultures, Salman (light skinned) had grown up in luxury learning his craft and trading in weapons. Hornatus of a darker more distinct skin grew up surrounded by people who looked nothing like him blaming his complexion on the coal he would shovel into his forge his father would not tell him much of the lady who birthed him. This was found out during the same day that he was mourning the loss of the Count at the funeral. He would learn that his mother was alive and well in Mytosh. Hornatus had few things Mytosh noble garb which he wears. Hornatus wishes to sail to Mytosh to meet his mother one day but for now, his brother's stories of her sate his need for his mother in his life. Personal Developments: -Has refined his skills in smithing and would consider himself a master smith. -Learned to read and write, a patron of the Arts nowadays. -Runs the Greyspire Athenaeum, the center of knowledge in Lyon. -Main investigator for solutions of Keos and preventing his destruction of the land. His list of things to do: -Buy a Carracks for trade and investigations. -Fully train his apprentice smith to run his forge while he's out. Random Thoughts I have had during the server: I had originally decided my character would be Atheist. However with roleplay with Ricortix he had decided to give Rom a try as his main religion. (I really recommend his RP) My character had some time trying to get to know some people and here are some honest opinions he has had about some people: (Time for shit to get real) -Naigus , She seemed really cold and closed off. Tried to talk to her a few times and she brushed him off. -Most knights, before he ran his smithy for profit and not for free kinda resented them for their constant need to polish armor. -Balin, Didn't learn much from the apprenticeship but I guess it was some RP development. Not much smithy RP either. -Hornatus doesn't like Calder hold. The people there aren't very friendly. -Dan, love this guy. In character and out. Hornatus really likes the king as of late. -Salman, Even though he's my brother it would be nice if he didn't fart every RP. I'm about to forge a buttplug just to stop him. -Panda, I talk about sacrificing her to the dark lord Keos in OOC but she's actually a cool person. -Silver, Love talking about sacrificing your unborn children in OOC but also really cool person with some good RPs. -Potato, Fight me Keos you won't. (But don't kill off my char yet <3) -Glen, TDL, Peter <-- real homies on the server. -Taco, I dont know why I like this. But you calling me hey brown dude really makes me laugh so honorable mention here. (also cause you supply my smithy with a ton of diamonds so thanks for that too.) -Felin, Best librarian ever, Highly recommend. Rico pointed me into her direction first. She taught me to read and write. Its sad her wifi is dying but she got a cool colored "persistence" nickname out of it. -Matthew, I don't know why but at first I didn't like you. There wasn't even a reason for it in RP or OOC. I just got a weird feeling. But we good now. -Spartan, Just know you as my Lyon leader. Not much else. -Gif, Hahaahahahah. Never collected taxes from me. -SummerChan, If you made it this far you aren't committed enough to your character. (Inside joke)